Project Evans
by November8th
Summary: All the 7th years are participating in a project: all the purebloods must and live in a muggleborn's house for three months. Guess who gets paired with who. Includes a wedding, lots of laughs and pranks! R & R. James/Lily.
1. The Beggining of it All

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

James Potter and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for the beginning of term speech. They were starting their 7th year with high spirits and lots of pranks in store. This year was special as they all knew that Dumbledore had planned a project for all the 7th years and James Potter intended to finally win Lily Evan's heart this year.

James was looking longingly at Lily while the people around him chatted happily about their holidays. Sirius Black, James' best friend looked at him and shook his head.

"His little heart is going to break when he finally realizes that Evans hates him," Sirius thought feeling desperately sorry for his best friend. Suddenly his expression changed to mischievous as he remembered the prank he had planned out for the start of term feast.

Remus Lupin studied all his friends one by one. He noticed that James was looking at Lily." Nothing new there," he thought and shifted his gaze to Sirius and watched as his face changed from worried to mischievous.

"Uh oh, I think he's planning something," he thought uneasily, as he was a prefect and was supposed to stop troublemakers like James and Sirius.

"I wonder when dinner starts," Peter Pettigrew said, breaking Remus' thoughts. Remus shifted his gaze to the small, fat, watery eyed boy next to him. Peter looked hungry.

"He's so clueless about what happens around him," thought Remus as he said," Soon."

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore stood up and interrupted him.

"Attention," he said. Every single person in the Great Hall turned their head to look towards him.

"Welcome back," he said spreading his arms warmly, "New students, and some old, please note that you are not allowed to do magic in the hallways as I was reminded by Mr. Filch," he looked over at the Marauders, his eyes twinkling brightly, "Before we start the feast I must tell the 7th years about their special project."

Younger students who were not aware of this project turned around to whisper to their friends. Dumbledore raised his voice and said, "Silence."

The Great Hall calmed down. Dumbledore continued, "Our 7th years will not be spending this whole year with us at Hogwarts. All the pureblood students will be visiting a muggleborn student's house for the first three months of school." At this the Slytherin table went up in an uproar against this. Dumbledore coughed and the Slytherins calmed down.

"There will be no exceptions," he said, "One more thing the sixth years will take the place of the 7th year's heads and prefects now tuck in."

The hall burst with noise as everyone started talking about this project.

James looked at Lily and said, "I hope I get Lily' just as a student from the Slytherin table screamed, "What the…?"

**XOXOX**

So what do you think? Give me ideas if you have any and please review. Thnx.


	2. Scream for Joy

Yay!!! My second chapter. I hope you guys like it and please review.

**XOXOX**

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling

All heads turned towards the Slytherin table. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood up and started walking towards the table. Severus Snape, the speaker and favorite enemy of the Marauders, was glaring at the Marauders accusingly.

"You did this didn't you?" he asked angrily pointing at all the Slytherins who were gazing longingly at their food which kept changing into ice as soon as they touched it. Sirius smirked as James started laughing uncontrollably. Snape's glare intensified.

Sirius whistled thinking," Thank God glares can't kill."

"Padfoot," said James after recovering from his laughing fit, "How did you do that by yourself?"

Sirius shrugged like it was nothing and waved at Snape, provoking him. Snape looked at him with hatred showing clearly in his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it Snivellus?" he taunted with a huge grin.

Snape started screaming, "Black, you are such a waste of space" attracting the teachers again who seemed to care for nothing but their food. Dumbledore and McGonagall had finally reached them.

"Mr. Snape and Mr. Black what is going on here?" he asked calmly. Severus immediately started into a rant about Sirius and the rest while Sirius sat there trying to use his charms and look innocent.

"Mr. Snape please relax," said McGonagall with her lips pursed tightly, "Mr. Black is this true?"

Sirius grinned and said, "Of course Professor." He continued, "It was just a harmless prank though, for the start of term feast, I thought the new students might enjoy it." He smiled his most innocent smile trying to be sincere.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "I'm sure your right Mr. Black but how are the Slytherin students supposed to eat now."

"I didn't think of that professor," said Sirius putting on a guilty face. By now everyone was watching eagerly and every single Slytherin was glaring at Sirius. Sirius however remained unfazed by this all.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I'll leave Professor McGonagall to deal with you then." After this he walked back to the teacher's table.

"Detention, Black, as soon as you get back," she said through pursed lips, which as James always said was a real achievement, and walked away as well.

Remus looked up trying to look disapproving but the faint twitching of his mouth gave him away. They all started laughing. They were interrupted by Dumbledore who told the Slytherins to go and sit at any table for dinner. The Slytherin grudgingly took seats at other tables. The rest of dinner passed uneventfully.

At the end of dinner Dumbledore said, "Your letter containing information about your projects will be waiting for you on your beds, please read them before you go to bed."

XOXOX

Lily Evans looked at the Marauders with distaste. They were always looking for a reason to annoy The Slytherins, not that she minded she just thought that they were a bit desperate for attention.

She had noticed James looking at her all through dinner, it was unnerving and creepy. He was absolutely in love with her but she thought that he was a crazy lunatic who stared at her for no reason and she hated it.

"Who do think your going to get?" her friend, Mariah, asked her.

"Any one but Potter," she answered hopefully.

"Hurry up then, I want to check who I got," said Mariah who was a muggleborn as well.

They both rushed up to the Gryffindor common room then to the girl's dormitories. Lily ran to her bed as soon as she got to the girl's dormitories and picked up the envelope on her bed, tore it open and started reading. It said:

_Ms. Evans,_

_This letter refers to who you will be going back home with you for your project. You don't have to worry because your parents have been informed of this project as it is._

_You will have to play the role of a good host even if your guest behaves unbearably. Since you take muggle studies this project will increase your total mark by 5._

_You must be eager to find out who your guest is going to be. Your guest is your fellow class mate James Potter._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Her mouth fell open when she finished reading. Mariah looked over at her and said, "I got that Peter Pettigrew, he's a half-blood is he not? Who did you get?"

Lily did not answer so she took the paper and read it. She put it down when she was done and said with a pitying face, "No bloody way…" just as a loud voice came from the boy's dormitory, "Yes, yes…whoa"

Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands.

**XOXOX  
**

I finished. How is it? Good or bad. Please tell me. Please review and give me any ideas you have in mind.


	3. Train Ride

I tried to make it longer. It's a bit boring but I felt that I had to put this in. Enjoy and review.

This chapter is for my first five reviewers: MicheavousMarauder, Shortygirl81, Aliolyoxenfree, offramp, do i REALLY need a name.

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

XOXOX

"Yes, Yes… whoa," screamed James when he fell off his bed. Sirius chuckled and extended his hand to help him to his feet. James took his hand sheepishly.

"What's up Prongs?" asked Remus who he was opening his letter.

"You wouldn't believe me if told you, Moony," he answered with a dreamy grin.

"Why is that?" asked Sirius and picked up the letter, which had fallen to the floor with James, and read it. He put the letter down and said, "Your dead meat, mate, Evan's going to kill you."

"Lily?" asked Remus, "You got Lily?"

James nodded happily. Sirius snorted at the look on his face and said, "Who did you guys get? I got Abraham Michael from Hufflepuff." He grinned; evil plans were already forming in his mind.

"I got Carla Eastwood from Ravenclaw," answered Remus, "And Wormtail got Mariah Frank." Peter nodded to confirm this statement.

James sighed and said, "This year is my lucky year."

Sirius laughed,"If you say so." Remus shook his head as James jumped on Sirius and started wrestling him playfully. Peter picked up a pillow and started plummeting James and Sirius with it. Remus groaned when he was hit with the pillow, picked up a pillow and started beating Peter up with it. He may have been a prefect and a 7th year but he was also a Marauder.

The room was soon filled with laughter and feathers flying everywhere.

XOXOX

Lily felt like screaming. She could hear the noise from the boy's dormitory and thought that the Marauders were having fun at her expense.

"Seriously," she thought furiously, "You'd think they were five years old."

Mariah looked at her and said, "Relax Lily, Potter's quite cute and sweet if he wants to be and it's obvious he likes you and tries his best to be nice to you."

Lily blushed turning her face as red as her vivid red hair and said, "That's just it, it freaks me out that he tries so hard around me but doesn't care about any one else."

"Are you kidding me? He's nice to everyone. His only problem is that he's a prankster and everyone's been the butt of his jokes at least once."

Lily sighed thinking, "She'll never understand."

"She's in denial," thought Mariah and left to get ready for bed.

Soon the girl's dormitory was silent as all the girl's got in bed waiting for sleep to overtake them.

XOXOX

Back in the boy's dormitory the Marauders and Frank Longbottom were discussing the prank Sirius had pulled.

"How'd you convince the house elves to do that?" asked Frank

"Oh nothing much," he answered, "I just told them that the Slytherins were planning on freeing them and they decided to go on strike."

They all snickered thinking, "Like that would ever happen."

"I think I'll head to bed now," said Frank, standing up and stretching. They all agreed and in a few minutes time the boy's dormitory was as silent as well.

XOXOX

The next morning Lily was awoken by Alice Jewels pulling her covers off her.

"Way to start a morning," she thought and groaned when the sunlight hit her face. She was taking her time before she had to face James. They would be leaving for her house today. She thought that it was pointless of them to come to school for one day and leave the next day.

She noticed that Alice and Mariah were both towering over her, glaring at her for being such a coward.

"Wake up, Lily, its 7:00 AM and we leave at 9:00AM," said Mariah, "You have to face him sometime, now up."

Lily grumbled but left for the bathroom to shower anyways. "The sooner the better," she thought but in her heart she definitely didn't feel like that.

In an hour of stalling for time she was ready and left for the common room with Alice and Mariah, all of them dragging their trunks along. James and the rest were waiting downstairs with their trunks.

XOXOX

James had been waiting for Lily for an hour and she finally appeared dragging her trunk. She looked pretty with her hair framing her face and wearing a black skirt and red top. He grinned at her.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to find James looking at her again. It was getting annoying. She glared at him and his grin faltered.

Remus noticing the tension in the air said," Dumbledore said that we have to leave our trunks here."

Lily smiled at him. He was the only Marauder she could bear talking to and didn't understand why he stayed around James and Sirius.

James glared at Remus when Lily smiled at him. He didn't understand why she liked Remus and totally ignored him. Remus raised an eyebrow at James and shook his head. Sirius patted James in the back and said, "Tough luck, mate."

James sighed and followed the others to the Great hall for breakfast.

XOXOX

After a late breakfast they were sitting in carriages that took them to Hogsmeade where they would board the Hogwarts express.

The station seemed quieter than usual since the younger students were not there to make noise. The Marauders and their partners got a compartment with Frank, Alice and Mariah so they could stick together.

For the first part of the trip they talked peacefully with each other and getting to know Abraham. Then all of a sudden James asked Lily about her family which made her remember about her sister, Petunia, and sent her into a bad mood. She didn't answer so he tried again. This time she looked up and said," You'll find out." Then she grimaced and looked down again.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked Mariah and Alice. They shrugged.

"Does she ever talk?" asked Sirius again. They shrugged again. They knew that what Lily's home life was like and that she wouldn't appreciate them talking about her so they were keeping quiet. The boys however started talking about her and her mood swings.

"She was happy one minute ago," said Sirius, "And then she's all worried looking."

"Probably PMS," said Frank, shrugging.

"Will you guys just drop the subject?" said Remus; he knew what it felt like when everyone was talking about him and was worrying over what would happen when full moon came.

"Lily's unhappy, though," said James. Lily, who had heard her name, looked up and realizing they were talking about her and opened her mouth angrily.

"Are you talking about me?" she asked in a low dangerous tone.

"Well…," James stuttered. Remus gave him a look that clearly said "Told you so" and shrugged.

Lily got up angrily, glared at him and stormed out of the compartment. Her friends followed.

XOXOX

In the bathroom Lily cried as she thought about her sister who thought she was a freak, Snape who lived a few blocks away from her and her parents who knew nothing about her sister's hate for her.

The door to the bathroom opened and Mariah and Alice entered together. They looked at her tear stained face and moved forward to hug her. She let them, she needed the comfort.

"Why don't you talk to Petunia about this?" said Mariah after Lily had calmed down, "She might agree to behave if you try."

"What if she doesn't?" asked Lily.

"Life has a lot of what if's," said Alice, "And you never find out until you try."

Lily nodded, it all made sense. She washed her face, used a spell to reduce the reddening of her eyes and left the bathroom with her friend thinking, "It's worth a try."

Lily Evans was going to try and make things right even if it took forever.

XOXOX

3rd chapter up. Please review.

Oh yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted the story to feature everyone or only James and Lily. Tell me it would really help.


	4. Meet the Evans

Fourth chapter!!!!!!!!!

I'm surprised that I got till chapter four and you guys liked it. Well anyways here goes.

**Disclaimer:** All HP Characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

XOXOX

While Lily, Mariah and Alice were in the toilet the boys were trying to convince James that he had done nothing wrong.

"It's not your fault, James," said Frank.

"Even if it isn't she's sure to blame me for it," said James, "What should I do?"

"Why don't you compliment her clothes?" suggested Peter, "It might work.

Sirius looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow and said, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Why?" asked Frank curiously.

"Because the last time James complimented her clothes she slapped him," said Remus.

Frank laughed, "Why?"

"He went up to her and said that her top and bottom suited her," said Sirius laughing at the memory.

James blushed and said, "I didn't know what her trousers were called."

"You could have said trousers," said Peter.

James blushed harder and said, "Great now Peter's smarter than me." Everyone started laughing just as the compartment door opened and Lily walked in.

She looked at them and James noticed that she didn't look like she was depressed any more, now she looked deep in thought.

He sighed muttering, "Girl's and their mood swings."

"What was that Potter?" asked Lily as sweetly as she could. James looked surprised, maybe there was a hint of anger or sarcasm there that he missed.

One look at his surprised face and Lily started laughing sending her sugary laugh echoing through the compartment. "This might actually be worth it, very entertaining," she thought. Now James just looked stupefied, Lily Evans had laughed at him in good humor for the first time. He touched his forehead to check or a fever.

"Funny," he thought, "I don't have fever.

Lily watched him reach for his forehead, amusing her further. She put an end to his thoughts by starting a conversation about her family.

"I have a sister," she said looking at James, "Her name's Petunia." James looked around himself as if expecting to find someone other than Peter and Sirius at his sides. After realizing she was talking to him he answered, "Oh."

She sighed at his antics and stopped her conversation halfway.

"Great, she talks to me and I make a fool of myself," thought James.

Sirius laughed at him, 'You're losing you touch, mate."

James looked at Lily; she appeared to be lost in her thoughts again.

In fact, at that very moment Lily was thinking that she would ask Petunia to behave herself before she could meet James. Lily closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

XOXOX

The first words that Lily heard when she woke up were, "Butterbeer's better than pumpkin juice." It seemed that Remus and Peter were arguing over their favorite drink.

"Did the train stop?" she asked.

"Yes," James answered, grinning as he was obviously amused by his friends.

Lily got up and was about to pull her trunk of the stand when James did it for her. "Thanks," she said looking into his hazel eyes. He smiled at her.

"How come I never noticed his eyes before," she thought, 'Their so full of life."

Everyone filed out of the compartment one by one. James, Lily and Sirius were the last ones to appear on the station. James looked at Sirius and said, "See you in three months, Padfoot."

"Maybe even earlier Prongs," said Sirius, his eyes full of mischief. James looked at him as if trying to look for a secret message. He opened his mouth just as Sirius said, "All in good time Prongs, now take care, bye." After this last sentence Sirius rushed off to Abraham who was waiting for him.

James turned to Lily and said, "I think he's up to something." Lily nodded in agreement.

XOXOX

Lily looked around the station until she spotted her parents. Her sister wasn't there.

"Typical," she thought, "She never comes anyways."

"Look there they are," she said to James who had been watching her. Even though she had decided to be nice to Potter she found his staring unnerving. She walked towards her parents with James trailing behind her. They had magically shrunk their trunks.

When they reached her parents and they had both hugged Lily They turned to James.

"James Potter, Mr. Evans," James introduced himself, extending his hand for a handshake.

"James," her father said, clasping his hand tightly, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here, Sir," he replied formally. Mr. Evans looked surprised at James politeness. He knew all about James, Lily had told him and his wife.

"Please call me Aaron," he said.

"Of course," said James, grinning slightly. Lily's mom moved forward and hugged him. James noticed that Lily looked like her mother.

"Same hair, same eyes and same smile," he noted to himself.

"I can see where Lily gets her good looks from, Mrs. Evans," he said using his most charming smile.

Mr. Evans blushed and said, "Stop it with the formalities and call me Linzi."

James smiled as Aaron said, "This way to the car."

"Lily who had been watching the exchange with unconcealed interest said, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Lily?" he asked, "What's a car?"

She answered surprised at his use of her first name, "Muggle Transportation."

They all sat in the car and it zoomed away only to stop at Privet Drive number 8.

XOXOX

Sirius and Abraham left the station together. Abraham's parents hadn't been able to make it so they were going to his house by taxi.

Sirius barely heard anything he said: he was to busy thinking of how get out of this place. He couldn't miss his best friend's special moment.

He had a plan but it would take a few weeks. He sighed thinking, "I have to be there to play matchmaker, and Prongs owes me big time." He settled comfortably in the seat and put in a few words during the one sided conversation.

"Time's a nuisance," he thought happily planning his escape.

XOXOX

I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to start the actual story, but hey I'm having fun and I hope your liking the story. Review and I'll update.

Until next time. Bye    


	5. Confrontation with a Sister

Fifth chappie! )

I'm back. Hope you like it. I hope whoever reads reviews as well because your reviews usually make my day.

On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** All Hp characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

XOXOX

Lily ran inside her house in a hurry. She was hoping to find Petunia before James could.

"Think Lily, Think," she thought, "Where does Petunia usually stay? … Yes… Her bedroom." She started running up the stairs just as James and her parents entered the house and Petunia walked down the stairs to greet her parents.

Lily screeched to a stop and said, "Petunia, how are you?" She started walking up the stairs and embraced Petunia stonily for her parent's satisfaction. Petunia, who was familiar with this method, hugged her back and turned her eyes towards the boy standing next to her parents.

Petunia and Lily Evans had not always been so icy with each other. In fact they had been the best of sisters until Lily got her Hogwarts letter and Petunia had not. This had changed everything between the sisters, thanks to Petunia's jealousy.

Lily pulled back from the hug and looked at Petunia who seemed to be staring at James. "Tunie," she said as sweetly as she could, "I need to talk to you in private." Petunia turned her gaze to Lily as if just realizing she was there, which was funny since they had just been hugging each other. She nodded: speechless as Lily pulled her into her room.

"Who is that boy?" Petunia asked, still in shock.

"Oh, him," said Lily, "That's Potter."

"Potter," echoed Petunia, "You always complain about him but you never said he was good looking."

"Petunia!" Lily said: frustrated at her antics, "That's not the point."

"Then what is?" asked Petunia finally coming out of her daze.

"I want you to be nice to Potter for our stay here," she said pleadingly, "Please Petunia."

"I was going to be nice to Potter anyways," she said.

"I'm sure you…" she trailed of finally comprehending what Petunia had said. She nodded curly and moved towards the door but was stopped by Petunia who said accusingly, "You never said he was good looking."

Lily frowned, deep in thought, "I never talked to you about him," she said after a moment of confused silence.

"I know," answered Petunia, "But mum told me everything since she thinks we're the best of friends."

"Oh well," said Lily uncomfortably, "I could tell you about him if you want."

"I'd like that," said Petunia motioning for her to sit down.

Lily knew that Petunia only wanted to talk about James and didn't care about her. However, for the first time in 7 years the two sisters were having a real conversation.

"Who knows maybe James Potter might be the solution to our problems," she thought, "How bizarre."

XOXOX

Meanwhile, James was being shown the way to his room by Aaron and Linzi. As they passed through the TV lounge James stared at the radio, television and DVD player.

"What are all those boxes?" he asked in astonishment. "What do Muggles do with metal boxes," he wondered.

"Oh, that's the TV and that's the DVD and that's the radio," answered Linzi speaking in fast, mumbo-jumbo.

James laughed and said, "What?"

"She means that that thing," he said pointing at the named things, "Is the TV, that's the DVD and that's the radio."

Mr. Evans who was used to his wife's eccentric ways watched as she gave James a tour of the house speaking in fast, incoherent speech and laughed every time that James asked a question she couldn't answer.

"Ok so that's the radio," said James pointing at the fridge. They had somehow reached the kitchen.

She sighed and started talking again, "The radio…" She was interrupted by James and Aaron who started laughing.

"Did you just try and trick me?" she asked, immediately going into stern mother mode.

"Of course not Ma'am," he answered.

She looked him square in the eye and said, "If you think you can trick me you better think again because my daughter's uncle's cousin's only female cousin once old me that I am a very smart mother, so if you have any tricks up your sleeves you better forget them for now," she continued her rant, "And don't you think I'm stupid, I know exactly what you're trying to do…" At this point Aaron left the kitchen.

She continued away, "You better behave in this house or I'll have to spank you," James looked shocked at this statement, "Say something Aaron…Aaron??"

She finally looked up to find her husband gone. "Do you want a sandwich she asked?"

"No thanks. I better go unpack my things," he said and left the room in a flurry of clothes.

Linzi sighed; she had wanted Aaron to leave the room so she ask him what was going on with him and Lily. After all, her daughter was always talking about him. She was a, generally a very mischievous person, though, she tried to hide it from her husband.

"Wonder what I said to make him run," she thought, "Wait a second my daughter's uncle's cousin's only female cousin is me." She shook her head at her own stupidity.

XOXOX

James opened the first door on what he thought was his right and came face to face with Lily who was leaving the room. She had stopped herself just in time and asked him, "What are you doing in my sister's room?"

"Sister's room?" he asked, "I thought it was mine, sorry."

He was leaving just when Petunia said, "Hi, I'm Lily's sister." She extended her hand for a handshake. James looked at her bony hand for a while then picked it up and kissed it. Lily looked at him shocked.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "You kissed her hand."

"Yeah," he said with an adorably confused look on his face, "That's what I've been taught to do since I was young."

She nodded and said, "Come on." He followed her as she walked to the kitchen again. He was confused as to why kissing a girl's hand in greeting was considered strange in this world.

XOXOX

They entered the kitchen together. Linzi looked up as they entered with a smile. It seemed that James wasn't actually scared of her."Hey, you two," she said, "Set the plates." They nodded and Lily moved towards the cupboards to get the cutlery.

While placing a few plate on the table James asked, "Does your mom dislike pranksters?"

Lily looked confused.

"Actually, yes she does." She answered. She knew better than to tell James that her mom was a natural prankster or they would team up against her. James' mouth formed a perfect circle in an, "Oh."

"Where are you going to sit?" asked Lily: she was about to place his plate.

"Where do you usually sit?" he asked in turn. She pointed at the seat James was standing beside. "I'll sit across from you," he said: walking to her side, he was done with the cutlery he had been given.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"So I can stare at you without a problem," he whispered in her ear and left the kitchen without another word. He intended on finally unpacking.

Linzi, who had been watching the exchange with great interest, grinned when Lily blushed after James whispered something in her ear.

"There's definitely something between them," she thought, "All I need now is a partner in crime."

XOXOX

Sirius was dead bored. He had sent letters to Remus and Peter for no reason five times all ready. He wasn't going to send anything to James or he might let some kind of a clue slip by mistake.

"I can't even trust myself," he thought. Abraham had been in his room since forever and his parents had never come home.

"A weird family, I must say," he muttered to himself, "Takes one person to recognize one."

"Ah, well," he thought, "Better get started." He was trying to find a skateboard. He thought that if he played the prank without magic he wouldn't be blamed as much.

XOXOX

Hi guys. Three guesses who Linzi's partner in crime is going to be.

Whoever gets the answer first gets a lollipop. Humph, I hate doctors. They always think a lollipop makes up for everything. Who else hates doctors? I know I do.

Sorry for being so pointless and hopeless. Don't forget to Review.


	6. Mom's Intuition and a Little Agreement

Chapter 6 is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I guess I really went overboard with the exclamation marks. Anyways here goes.

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

James pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. The silvery material fell silkily past his fingers. This was one of his most prized possessions excluding the Marauder's Map, which was with Remus at the moment.

"Wonder what Padfoot and the rest are doing," he thought: he felt really tired and couldn't wait to go to sleep. He thought about Hogwarts and wondered what this year would be like if he was there instead of here. He flopped down on his bed happily: it felt good to be carefree and seventeen. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell into a blissfully calm sleep.

XOXOX

Lily grinned awkwardly at her mom. She hadn't noticed her mother looking at her until now. "How awkward," she thought. She walked towards the door and ran out. It was inevitable but she could still stall. She entered her room and settled herself on her bed trying to feel comfortable. The door opened with a barely audible squeak. Her mom was now inside the room and closing the door. Linzi turned around and grinned evilly. Lily mentally groaned, she knew what was coming.

"So…" said Linzi.

"Yeah."

"What was that?"

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"You know…"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ooh, I wish I could throw you with this pillow."

"Why? So you can get beaten up by me in a pillow fight."

"No. Of course not. So I can bash you up."

"Yeah right."

"Is that so?"

"You have got to be kidding me; you think you can beat me in a pillow fight."

"Duh…!"

"You're on," said Lily: Picking up a pillow and charging towards Linzi like a madwoman on drugs. Linzi screamed and ducked for cover. She ran for Lily's bed looking for a pillow. She picked one up and ran for Lily. The pillow burst open, sending feathers everywhere. Linzi looked at it in shock, shrugged and jumped on Lily. They both fell on the floor, laughing and making noise.

Lily tried to get up but to no avail. Linzi had tackled her and was now sitting on top of her.

"God," thought Lily, "I'm supposed to be beating her up."

"Now," said Linzi, "Spill."

"Mum," she exclaimed, "Get off."

"Not until you tell."

"Okay fine."

"Finally, I thought…"

"Shut up and listen."

"I'm bored; I thought it would take a lot more persuasion."

"Good now, the thing is that..."

"I'm disappointed in you, I expected…"

"Mum!"

"Yes darling."

"Will you just shut up and listen."

"Yes darling," droned Linzi.

Lily groaned, "It's like you don't really want to know."

"Of course I do,"

"He likes me, I don't like him he's annoying," she said all in one breath but somehow Linzi was available to decipher it.

"No wonder," she whispered.

"Mum!" came a shout from downstairs. Linzi hurriedly got up and left the room, winking at Lily on the way out.

"Bloody maternal instincts," she muttered irritably.

XOXOX

James swore under his breath.

"Who the hell makes noise when someone's sleeping?" he asked himself. Being yanked out of his sleep was not his idea of fun.

He pulled himself out of his bed. He might as well get up, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

He walked to the door, opened it and peered outside suspiciously at the unfamiliar scenery.

He saw Petunia coming up the stairs in a bad mood. She looked to be in depression. He walked over to her and said, "Hi!" He then yawned ruining his happy front.

She looked at him in confusion. He took the chance to observe her. Her eyes which were sunken in her cheeks because of her boniness were red and swollen making her look like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she answered, the burst into tears as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Whoa, chill," he said. This would look bad if anyone were to see him here with her crying. It would be like he was making her cry. He had been with crying girls before but they had never been a sister of the girl he liked. He did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her awkwardly. She leaned into his chest and calmed down a teensy bit.

"He broke up with me!!!" she wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Who?" he asked in distress. He was imagining Linzi walking in at this moment and then giving him a good spanking. He shivered; embarrassed that he was scared of Linzi. What would his friends think?

She continued sobbing and wailing about some boy named Calvin and he stood patiently listening to her complaints until he had a sudden brainwave.

"Petunia, how about I set you up with any boy you like and you can help me get Lily,"

"But, he was the one," she said.

"You'll get over it," he said, "Think about it, he's like a shirt you thought was perfect for you but it never was."

She finally stopped crying and said one word which made James groan, "Huh?"

"Forget it," he said.

"I get it!" she exclaimed, "The shirt was too expensive." She grinned happily as if she had just discovered how her mind worked.

"No," he said: shocked that she didn't understand him, "It means that the shirt was maybe uncomfortable to big or to… I don't know," he waved his hands as if looking for an inspiration, "Or to expensive."

""You're so stupid. That's what I said," she answered.

"Pfft," he burst out, "How about it? You scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

Her eyes gleamed with a rarely seen light at the thought of getting to her sister and making mischief.

"That Vernon Dursley has gotten pretty good looking," she thought. She shrugged and said, "Deal." James grinned, the thought of him and Lily growing old together occurred in his mid and he said in his crazy happiness, "Thank you so much, I love you."

"She blushed. No one had ever said that to her. None of her boyfriends. She shook her head and said, "I think you should make her turn green," she said. He was confused but all of a sudden it clicked in his head and he realized what he meant.

"Great," he thought, "How come Lily isn't like her family." He shrugged. He adored her anyways.

"In the shadows a door closed, unknown to them a certain person had listened to only the ending of their conversation and this person felt like throttling James Potter for being an ass.

**XOXOX**

Tumtumtumtum. (Suspense tone :)

Who was it? Don't forget to review. I love reviews and who know what kind of trouble James is going to get in when to groups are going to be plotting to get him and Lily together. Wonder what will happen? The only way to find out is review. Love you guys. Bie!! : 


	7. Wandless Freak

Chapter 7…. I didn't get many reviews last chapter. If you guys don't like the story then tell me. I will try to make it better. If you like it then PIXIE DUST plz review or I'll go into depression and never update again. : (

**Disclaimer:** all HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

Sirius cursed under his breath. Abraham had ruined his perfectly formulated plan and totally transformed it into something else. What really got to Sirius was that the prank had somehow worked.

"Wandless jerk!?" he muttered irritably.

No one would ever believe that someone like Abraham could be a wandless. Or maybe they would. After all he was in Ravenclaw. Suddenly it hit him like a brick. Even though the prank had gone wrong he had still managed to free himself from the stupid project.

"All I have to do know is wait for a letter from Dumbledore, telling me what to do," he grinned.

He looked at his watch and had counted till 60 seconds when he heard a knock on the windows. He looked up to see a brown, barn owl pecking on his window. Sirius grimaced; it looked to be in a bad mood.

"He opened the window. It was a mistake on his part; the owl started pecking him as soon as it got in. Sirius pulled out his wand in a flurry, pointed it at the owl and screamed, "Petrificus Totalus!" The owl paused in midair. It looked quite ferocious.

The letter had fallen out of the owl's mouth and Sirius didn't realize that it was a howler until he had touched it.

"Oh, bother," he opened it before it could set on fire.

A shrill voice which sounded oddly like McGonagall's started its rant, "SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE THE STUDENT OF MY NIGHTMARES. I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT, I KNOW THE TRHTH AND I FORBID YOU FROM COMING BACK TO HOGWARTS UNTIL YOU HAVE TO. GO ANYWHERE BUT HERE. THAT UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO FIX. DIDN'T YOU LISTEN IN CLASS WHEN WE TOLD YOU NOT PUT ANY WANDLESS IN A DANGEROUS SITUATION. WE TOLD YOU SOMETHING HORRIBLE WOULD HAPPEN, BUT NO YOU HAD TO DO IT YOUR WAY. DO WHATEVER AS LONG AS YOU STAY OUT OF TROUBLE AND RETURN TO HOGWARTS AFTER THREE MONTHS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAVOC YOU CREATED AT THE KINISTRY OF MAGIC."

The Howler burst into flames, leaving a grinning Sirius standing there alone. He shot his fist into the air and shouted, 'Yay!!"

He was going to James and Lily and couldn't wait to start playing matchmaker.

"No one's going to expect this," he thought, "Chaos, here I come!"

**XOXOX**

I know it's a short chapter but I'm not going to budge until I have at east 50 reviews in total. Work with me here. I need to know I have support if I'm going to write a story. Love you guys Zoë


	8. S I R I U S

Sorry!!!!! I had a lot of school work this week, Couldn't update. Forgive me… I'm sorry.

I hope the chapters satisfactory . Love you… don't forget to review

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

Lily was fuming. James had just said I LOVE YOU to Petunia. That really proved that he was a player and needed to be taken down a peg or two. Oh yeah, Lily was going to teach James what it felt like to be the victim of a prank.

"Big time!" thought Lily.

She grinned; she could take him to the mall and let him get into trouble.

"That will have to do," she sighed. She wasn't an A-class prankster, it would take her some time to grasp the concept and Lily was, after all, a fast learner.

"I'm going to give Potter and Black a run for their money," she thought.

XOXOX

The next morning James was a bundle of nerves. He didn't know what to do. He understood that he had to make Lily jealous but how would he do that if she didn't even like him.

"I dunno," he muttered, "Where do I find a cute girl to help me?"

James walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and entered it. Lily was sitting at the table looking oddly cheery. He sat down beside her and scooted away a bit when she grinned at him and chirped, "Good morning, James."

"It was scary she never called him James. He knew that she was up to something since he entered the kitchen. It was in the air. He wasn't a prankster for nothing. He knew the rules of joke playing and the most important was never to try and look innocent badly.

Lily turned to him and asked, "Have you ever been to a mall?"

"A what?" he responded; confused as to why she was speaking civilly to him.

Her grin widened as she said, "A place where you shop. Wanna come?"

He gulped nervously. She was being nice again.

"I… um… Sure. Why not?" he answered finally. Lily grinned happily, he had fallen right into the trap and he was nervous. Absolutely perfect.

She looked at her mother who had been observing the scene closely and asked, "Can you take us to the mall, mum? James has never been to one."

"I'm sure daddy will drop you off on his way to work, sweetheart," she answered, immediately going into caring mother mode. Lily nodded and continued with her breakfast.

XOXOX

Half an hour later James and Lily were sitting in the car and buckling up their belts when Petunia came running out of the house to the car. She opened the backseat and climbed in beside James. Lily who was sitting up top turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

Petunia nodded and turned to James and gave him a conspiring wink. He laughed: Petunia and winking somehow didn't fit together.

The car started and they left towards the mall. This was going to be a lot of fun.

XOXOX

Five minutes later Sirius Black walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. One second later Linzi's head popped out and she opened the door looking confused.

"You must be Mrs.Evans," he said and introduced himself, "I'm Sirius Black, James' best friend."

"You're serious?" she asked doubting it was his real name.

"S- I- R- I- U- S," he spelled, used to this.

"All right then. Come in," she said opening the door further. Sirius smiled and entered the house.

Inside the house Linzi attacked Sirius with questions about James to check if he was lying or not. When she was satisfied she asked, "I'm curious… What's going on between James and Lily?"

Sirius looked at her incredulously, who didn't know the chemistry between James and Lily. She looked at him impatiently waiting for an answer. Sirius observed her face looking for any trace of strict and over-protective mother. Finding none he launched into a monologue about James and Lily from the first time they met till how much James loved Lily. Linzi patiently listened to him.

Then she asked, "How did you get out of the project?"

Sirius blushed, "Well, my partner turned out to be a wandless and when he was teaching me how to use a skateboard he fell and managed to turn himself into a talking cat with no tail."

Linzi laughed, "Lily told me that any wandless person in trouble usually got him or herself into more trouble than planned. Even I knew that!"

"What are you doing here then?" she asked.

"I was missing James," he answered.

Linzi smirked a scary grin and said, "Yeah right, I know you're trying to play matchmaker."

"Man she's good," thought Sirius and gulped, "How did you know?"

"I know because I know who follows my cause when I see it."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Well, because you're Lily's mom…!"

""Yes, well, I know my daughter didn't take after me, but that doesn't mean I have to change."

"WTF? How did Lily turn out so Lilyish then?" he thought.

"Yeah, I know, she turned out quite wrong, but then again, so did Petunia."

"You have another daughter?" Sirius brightened up immediately, "Is she pret… Hey, how did you?"

"You said it out loud," she answered confused.

"Damn it," he thought

"So right."

"Huh?"

"I said Yeah damn Lily and James for taking so long," she answered.

"Aw man, I did it again," thought Sirius.

"Did what?" asked Linzi confused.

"Damn it... The weirdness in this house must have affected me," thought Sirius.

"I'll have you know that our house is the one of the most unique houses that exist," she said passionately.

"You betcha," he said.

"Why are you moving your mouth for no reason?" asked Linzi.

Sirius looked up confused, worrying for his sanity.

"Just kissing," she laughed, "And you're as sane as me. Don't worry."

Sirius shook his head, crazy person.

"As crazy as you," she answered. Sirius groaned, he had completion.

"Yeah, definitely." The craziness continued; the crazy air in the house seemed to be affecting Sirius and fast.

XOXOX

At the mall, meanwhile, James, Lily and Petunia had entered the fast food section where the noise was unbearably loud with kids screaming and the loud rumble of near by rides ringing in the air.

James whispered, "Why are we here?" Lily shrugged and led them out of the area quite happily. As soon as they were in a quite zone, well kind of, Petunia said, "I need to buy some shirts I saw last week." She led them to the store which was filled with giggly girls and no boys in sight. James groaned he was in for hell.

**XOXOX**

Hey… So what's up…? How's the story? I'm thinking that maybe I'm going to slowly so I will try and make it longer and faster for next chapter. I'll try to update on Valentines Day and if I don't then HAPPY VALENTINE DAY in advance. Love you guys. Don't forget to review. I really appreciate it and it takes 1 minute max.


	9. Never Flirt with Gay Guys!

Every single person who reviewed last time: THNX A LOT!!!

Don't forget to review today.

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

James gulped nervously. What was he supposed to do in a room full of giggly girls? He looked around for support and caught Petunia looking at him. She winked, again, and pointed at the only not giggling girl in the room. Then she motioned with her hand for him to talk to her.

"Might as well get plan: Make Lily Jealous into action," he thought and shrugged. He walked to the girl Petunia had pointed to. She was short, with chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She was pretty; James decided and then felt guilty for betraying Lily even though she didn't like him.

"I have a feeling that I'm on crack," he muttered. The girl looked up as he approached and smiled at him. He extended his hand and said, "Hi, I'm James."

She grinned shook his hand and said, "Carry. I've never seen you here before are you, umm, I don't know shopping."

"Oh, I was looking for a hat, like the one you're wearing," he said.

"Well, I bought it at the shop across," she said startled, "You could try there. Is it for your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no. I don't have one," he answered with a laugh. She looked even more startled. A sudden thought came to James; either she thought he was trying to hit on her or that he was gay! He had a feeling it wasn't the first one.

"I'm not gay," he blurted out. She looked even more surprised. Her green eyes were almost popping out of their sockets. She looked so comical that James burst out laughing. Carry looked at him for a second and then joined him in his laughter. James looked up and was satisfied when he saw Lily looking over at them angrily.

XOXOX

Petunia nudged Lily and pointed at James and a brunette girl: they seemed to be having an awkward conversation. She watched for a few minutes when something happened that made her blood boil. James laughed and so did the girl. Lily grit her teeth angrily. He was so totally messing around with her sister and her.

She looked at Petunia who was shopping unperturbed by James' actions. Maybe she had heard wrong because as much as she knew Petunia was very possessive of the, few but real, boyfriends she had had. Something was going on and Lily was going to find out what. She stared at the entrance deep in thought when a girl and identical looking boy walked in. They looked like twins, both had honey colored hair, green eyes and freckles.

"Potters messing with me," she thought, "Well, two people can play at that game."

She walked towards the boy determinedly.

XOXOX

James watched as Lily walked towards the new boy and started a conversation with him. She looked completely at ease at first but then started blushing like mad. They both looked over at him. The boy looked embarrassed but then smiled and gave Lily his arm and they both started walking towards the exit. Like James was going to let that happen.

XOXOX

Lily started talking as soon as she reached they boy.

"Hey, I'm Lily. Never seen you here before," she said, smiling easily.

"Yeah, I'm Kevin, first time here," he answered.

"Are you here to shop or…?" she asked, "Maybe we could go for a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, well, I saw this girl with this cute hat come in here," he answered looking for the girl.

Lily felt confused. What was wrong with this guy? He came here for a hat? Was he gay? She started to pose the question but he talked first.

"You think that guys straight?" he asked pointing at James. She followed his gaze and saw James watching them angrily. Then, she blushed this guy was so gay. She knew she was turning red hot and fast.

"Damn my complexion," she thought. Kevin looked at her and noticing her apparent unease with the conversation smiled and said, "Sorry about that. I get that reaction a lot. So, how about that coffee?" He offered her his arm and she took it glad at the change of conversation. He may be gay but he was a boy and would serve her purpose.

They started towards the door but were stopped by James who walked so fast that it looked like he had flew and punched Kevin right on the nose. Lily gasped, boys and their rash actions. The rest of the girls in the room screamed and rushed towards the not so rare scene.

**XOXOX**

So… what do you think? Review or die. I so totally have an obsession with the eye color green.

Green eyes are so gorgeous. Review and gain an update. Don't review and get a toothbrush from a dentist.

Do you know why I chose that? It was because I hate dentists as well.

You know why?

Because their also doctors and the worst part is that they never give sweets at the end of the appointment.

Man, I am so crazily demented.

Ah well, hope that I turn into a normal person. That is only if you want a normal and boring author. Let me repeat BORING AUTHOR. If you don't then hope that I stay like this forever and review. HOPE HAS WINGS. Now where have I heard that before?

This is the longest author's note I've ever written and it doesn't even make sense.

I feel so embarrassed. Plz review.


	10. Guys Know All

Kevin is gay! I've never actually met a gay person. Have you?

Anyways, the new chapter is up. I'm actually kind of disappointed in my self for having a writers block. How come I was never told that they can get frustrating?

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

Lily watched in terror as James punched the living daylights out off Kevin. The girls gathered around her had figured out who the fight was for.

"She is so lucky," gushed a girl, "Two cute guys who like her." Lily blushed as she heard this. It would be very embarrassing if anyone found out that Kevin was gay. Kevin's twin burst through the crowd staring at the two wrestling boys then she smiled and shook her head. Lily looked at her in amazement. Kevin's twin inquired around a little then started towards Lily.

"Did you try to set them up?" she asked.

"No… I was just…," stuttered Lily.

"Don't worry!" laughed the girl. Lily looked at her even more amazed. Her brother was getting beaten up and she was laughing. Seeing Lily's astonished face the girl grinned even more.

"My names Mel," she said, "I'm used to that. Kevin's good looks often make him prone to jealous boyfriends."

"He's not my boyfriend," cried Lily, horrified. "Then..?" asked Mel, finally confused.

"He's just… someone," blurted Lily. Mel nodded understandingly. Lily shook her head and gulped nervously as Mel stepped between James and Kevin shouting, "All right, break it up. Let's talk this over a cup of coffee." With this she left the shop dragging Lily with her, giving the boys no choice but to follow.

XOXOX

In the food court they chose a table and sat down with Lily and Mel separating the boys. James took a few deep breaths and then, surprising everyone, stretched his hand out to Kevin with a smile on his face and said, "I'm sorry about our little misunderstanding. How about we forget it and be friends? FYI: I'm straight…. Ummm… so?"

"Kevin grinned and nodded. Both girls looked at each other across the table in confusion then turned their heads towards James and Kevin in turn. They both shrugged their soldiers and James gave them a look that clearly said, "We're guys, leave it at that. We don't waste time."

Lily sighed thinking, "What a waste of an ingenious plan."

XOXOX

Half an hour later the group reached home. They had found Petunia in the shop after their conversation with Mel and Kevin. She seemed unperturbed by the events that had taken place. They rang the bell waiting for the familiar face of Linzi to open up the door. What they got was anything but what they had been expecting.

The door opened and James was attacked by a crazed madman who was screaming, "Prongs, finally, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for."

James stumbled backwards in shock as Lily whispered, "Oh no." They both turned to look at each other and then screamed, "No fucking way!"

**XOXOX**

I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been having a writers block for the past few weeks and still am. Just thought to post what I've written so far before you start throwing tomatoes.

Any ideas are greatly appreciated at the time being. Just mail them to me or put them in your reviews. I'll try to use them in the next chapter. I know I shouldn't be asking for help but this is serious. I feel as brain dead as a goldfish and I keep forgetting any ideas I get.

I'll try to get the next update in soon. If you thought the chapters sucked don't hesitate to say so.


	11. Smoke and Towels

I don't know what to write but I'm not going to give up!

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Just so you know there were few mistakes in the last chapter and I fixed them. I made a mistake in the last line.

**XOXOX**

"Dingdong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch. Dingdong the wicked with is dead," sang Sirius to Lily. She groaned it was the fifth time today that he was singing that blasted song. The two days that Sirius had been there had been living hell for Lily. Sirius had already managed to make her slip of the stairs and scratch her knee, scare the living daylights out of her by pretending that he had struck his head with a hammer and pissed her off by stealing loads of Lily's personal things.

James and Linzi grinned happily as Lily fumed silently. They were enjoying Lily being tormented. Ironic, really, how they both loved her and her torment. Lily, who had finally had enough, screamed loudly. Linzi got up quickly and called out, "Sirius, in the kitchen now!" Somehow, probably motherly instincts, she had realized that a temper tantrum was coming any minute and had wanted to remove Sirius from her company.

In he kitchen, Linzi and Sirius conversed. Sirius seemed really confident with the plan that he had developed. Linzi, however, wasn't as confident and argued with him.

"I can't do that to my daughter! Imagine her embarrassment! Plus Petunia might get hurt"

"That's pretty much the point! When she's embarrassed and James doesn't poke fun at her she might realize that he isn't that bad and I promise that Petunia will have a safety shield on her the whole time"

Linzi nodded with a pained look on her face. If it made her daughter face reality and the one person that could be her chance at love she would do it.

XOXOX

Lily grimaced the next morning as she was rudely awoken by some kind of siren. She was even more shocked when she heard screaming from the next rooms. She awoke with a start and ran to the room across hers, which was James. She ran inside without knocking and cried out, "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone screaming?"

James entered the room in a towel. He had been taking a shower in the bathroom down the hall when he heard the sirens and had exited in a hurry with his clothes in his hand. He stared at her in a daze and then asked "Are you wearing a facemask?"

She blushed underneath the green mask as much as she could. James grinned and then shrugged while looking at her clothes: a pair of red shorts and an oversized white shirt. She blushed even more under his gaze and finally realized that he was practically naked and screamed.

James looked around startled, letting go of his towel in the process and asked, "Where's the fire?" Lily covered her eyes and pointed at the ground. James groaned and picked up the towel and offered an apology.

Lily, deciding that ignoring would be the best thing to do, asked, "What's going on, though?"

James shrugged uncaringly just as scream came from downstairs. They both looked at each other and rushed downstairs where they found Petunia surrounded by a ring of flames. Lily screamed horrified and rushed to her parents who were also trying to reach out to Petunia. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. James sighed and screamed, "Lily use your wand!"

"I don't have it," she answered tearfully. He groaned, his wand was in the toilet. 

Sirius popped his head out of a corner and pointed his wand at James, using a spell to shield him and another to make him lose his senses and attempt the stupid.

"Only one thing to do," he thought as he tied his towel securely around his waist, picked up a cushion from the sofa and started bashing at the fire while stepping over it. That was stupid. This action confirmed that Sirius' spell had worked.

James rushed through the fire remaining "miraculously" unharmed. He ran to Petunia who jumped on him and hugged him tightly while crying her eyes out. Sirius came rushing from around the corner in a hurry with his wand in hand and extinguished the fire quickly while wiping his own forehead.

The all smiled in relief and started to step towards James and Petunia just when the door opened and a muscled man stepped inside saying, "I saw smoke come through…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw a hysterical Petunia clinging onto a half-naked James.

Mr. Evans stepped towards him and said uncomfortably, "Vernon…"

**XOXOX**

Thx to **DeWiL** and **offramp**.

Inspirations for this chapter came from these two ppl.

Read and review.


	12. Locked Together Forever

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Long time… no see.

I'm so sorry guys, I should have updated sooner but I didn't update so you can throw stuff at me.

I hope you are still interested. If so, leave a review.

**XOXOX**

There was a pregnant pause after the words left Mr. Evans mouth. Petunia stepped away from James after realizing what she had been doing. Lily gave a nervous laugh and said," Hello Vernon, we were just…" she cleared her throat, "Having a crisis."

Vernon looked uncertain of whether she was sane or not. He had clearly seen smoke coming from the open window and now there wasn't a fire in sight. These people were clearly one of the weirdoes his parents had told him to be wary of. He looked at Petunia thinking, "That girl is out of her mind living with these crazy people. She can do so much better."

He shrugged away his thoughts and replied uncertainly, "Right… I'll be leaving now." With one last look at Petunia he left.

XOXOX

Since morning Petunia had locked herself in her room. She had been dead embarrassed when she came to her senses. She had no idea of how to convince Vernon that her family was not full of crackpots. Linzi was feeling very guilty, thinking that she had ruined Petunia's love life.

For this one reason Linzi called conference with Sirius and told him about her feelings for her elder daughter. Sirius thought of it for a while and then responded, "I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. Don't worry, I'll sort it out. Eventually. Anyways about Lily…and James. "

Linzi thought about it and the said with finality, "This plan will not involve Petunia though." Sirius nodded.

After a lot of thinking they came up with, what they thought was a foolproof plan.

XOXOX

Lily sat in her room thinking. She knew that the fire was ignited on purpose seeing as nobody had admitted to starting the fire by mistake. She was smart enough to figure out that it had been ignited on purpose, but why? And by who?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and James stepping in, closing the door behind him and it clicked shut. Lily blushed remembering the morning's events. She looked at him curiously wondering what he had come for.

He looked at her curious expression and explained, "I was thinking about the fire today morning and came to the conclusion that it wasn't a mistake."

Lily nodded, "Me too."

"It was done on purpose but why?" asked James. Lily shrugged in response.

"It was definitely magic as well since Petunia was caught in it suddenly…" he continued thoughtfully.

"You don't suppose it was Sirius do you?" asked Lily.

"He doesn't hate her that much," James replied shocked.

"Well…" said Lily uncertainly, "I dunno… "She trailed off. James looked at her and then started walking towards the door saying, "I guess I'll leave then."

He turned the door knob and pushed it surprised when it didn't open. Lily looked up at him questioningly. He pulled out his wand and murmured, "Alahamora" It didn't budge.

Lily paled as she realized what had happened. James looked at her and then said, "We could play twenty questions?"

Lily glared at him.

**XOXOX**

Let's see what happens next.

Read and review!!


	13. Twenty Questions

The last update was a bit late so I decided to update a bit sooner.

Enjoy my readers!

**Disclaimer**: All HP Characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

Lily got off her bed and walked towards the door in a huff. She pointed her wand at the door convinced that James was kidding around. She pointed her wand at the door and whispered the unlocking spell, when it didn't work she turned her wand towards James threateningly.

He stepped away from her with his hands rising to cover his face protectively. She growled angrily at him.

"Whoa, it wasn't me, I swear," he babbled.

"I don't believe you."

"I swear I didn't I didn't touch my wand the whole time I was here."

Lily lowered her wand, realizing that he was speaking the truth. She sat down on her bed resignedly.

"Like I said what about twenty questions?" he tried again.

She sighed unhappily but said, "Yes." She knew James enough to be certain that he would follow the topic until she agreed.

"Great me first! What's your favorite color?" asked James

"Green."

"No Way. Your turn."

"What's the only thing that you want a lot?"

"You…" he replied rather seriously.

There was an awkward silence before James asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you… It's just that your so awwwkward and flirty! It scares me, especially since the other girls think I'm the luckiest girls alive. It gets annoying and I take it out on you. Capiche!"

"Crystal clear! Your turn," he replied, thankful that she didn't hate him.

"Why are you so persistent even though I reject you all the time?" she asked, curiosity etched onto her face.

"Because you reject me," he replied simply with an elegant shrug of his shoulders, he continued, "Do you want to have kids?"

"Yea, I do," she replied, "You?"

"Yea, how many?"

"Two. You?"

"One. What would you name them?"

"Jake and Jazmine. This is quiet interesting! What would you name yours?"

"Harry… Harry James Potter! Sounds good doesn't it?"

"I guess so… What's Sirius' deepest darkest secret or fear?"

"Why are…?" he started but was interrupted by Lily, "My question, answer it first then you can ask me anything you want?"

"Don't tell him I told you, but he's terrified of stuffed toys and he's scared that people will find out that the gay guy in Hufflepuff is in love with him."

They heard something falling on the other side of the door and Lily ran to it and started banging it in the hope that someone would hear and open it. It didn't work.

She sat down again and James asked, "Why did you want to know that?"

She blushed and answered him in such a low whisper so that James had to lean in to hear her, "I wanted to get back at him for the time when he stuck up pictures of you in your boxers all over my room and made it look like I did it."

James grinned, "I remember that."

He looked at her; they were face to face now. He leaned closer, ready to kiss her.

XOXOX

Outside the door stood Linzi and Sirius listening intently to their conversation. All was fine until James revealed Sirius' secret. Sirius fell down, how could his best friend do that.

Linzi giggled.

"Well at least she stopped gushing over how cute it was that they were talking about children, he thought as Lily started banging on the door.

Two minutes later Linzi spoke up, "Time to open the door."

They opened the door to find James and Lily a hair's breathe away from each other.

"Damn our bad timing, "whispered Sirius.

**XOXOX**

I applaud myself. I'm very proud of this chapter and hope you like it as well.

Don't forget to review!!


	14. A Near Miss

Okay, sorry, late update again.

Schools over so now I might actually get some updating and writing done. Oo Hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

James and Lily fell apart as soon as the door opened. James got to his feet gracefully, almost at once while Lily glared at him from the floor. Then finally noticing company she pushed herself of the floor brushing her clothes.

Lily didn't dare look up because she knew that her mother would be watching with an "I'm going to be a grandma" face. James however, looked Linzi and Sirius straight in the eye although you could see a slight blush on his face. They both stared back and the pretending that nothing had happened Lily said, "What's for dinner then, mom?"

Linzi and Sirius glanced at each other, both thinking along the same lines, "That girl's so hard to crack!"

"I thought we could eat out today, "answered Linzi after a moment of hesitation.

Linzi and Sirius reluctantly left the room. Immediately James turned on Lily saying, "What just happened?"

"Nothing," she answered easily, putting on a cool front but from inside she was dying of curiosity and confusion. What would have happened if they had kissed? Was he good at it? Was it better that they hadn't kissed?

He looked surprised at her bluntness and easiness. He glared at her and then left the room. If she wanted to pretend she could do it on her own.

That night they ate out in awkward uncomfortable silences which greatly surprised Aaron who was unaware of all the tension at his home.

XOXOX

The next morning everyone descended from their rooms. When they were all sitting at the table the bell rang. Aaron left the table to open the door and returned with a grin which looked completely wrong in the unhappy place.

He exclaimed almost immediately, "Your aunt Evelyn is getting married and she sent us tickets for the flight," he looked up and then said, "Four tickets, though."

"Its okay Aaron…," started James.

"We don't mind well stay her," finished of Sirius. Then they gave each other identical looks of mischief.

"No way, I'm leaving my house to you," cried lily, "You can buy your own tickets. Surely you can afford that." They nodded then glanced at each other, there would be ways to cause trouble at a wedding. When they were done with that wedding no one would even remember the wedding of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

They looked at each other with identical grins, this could be fun.

**XOXOX**

Done for now! I have big plans for the wedding. I was thinking along the lines of pranks, spiked punch and a wedding planner. WINKWINKNUDGENUDGE

Till then, love you all lots.

Review loads!


	15. Rats and Frogs

This chapter is longer than usual.

Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

The whole day was filled with action. After careful examination of the tickets and letter they had realized that the flight was the next day with the wedding to days later. Lily, Petunia and Linzi had left immediately to purchase new clothes. Aaron took the boys to the airport where they purchased tickets and then he literally dragged them to buy suits.

Even after all that Aaron, James and Sirius arrived at home before the ladies. Aaron left the house to get Chinese for dinner. This left James and Sirius alone to talk. They both got comfortable in the living room.

"I think we should …" they both started at the same time and then grinned. Silence followed.

"That's the best plan I've ever heard," said Sirius after a while.

"I especially like the part where the cake bursts," answered James.

"Nah, I think its better when the frogs…," started Sirius.

"Rats, Padfoot not frogs," interrupted James.

"Yeah, whatever, the rats appear during the first dance at the reception," continued Sirius impatiently.

James smirked at him, "I reckon we've got a plan."

"Seriously, mate, I hate it when you do that. It's just so slithery," said Sirius, feigning a shiver. James shrugged as the door opened and Lily, Petunia and Linzi entered. Sirius noticed that James turned cold as soon as Lily entered the room.

"Something must have happened after we left the room," he thought. He pushed the thought out of his mind as Aaron's car pulled up in the driveway.

XOXOX

The next morning passed quickly as everyone got ready to leave for the airport. Soon they were all packed in the car after a few magical adjustments by James, Lily and Sirius. They reached the airport soon where they boarded their plane. James and Sirius were a bit reluctant; being purebloods they were only accustomed to portkeys for long distant travels.

XOXOX

In the airplane they had all been assigned window seats; two people in each row. Linzi and Aaron claimed a pair, leaving James, Lily, Petunia and Sirius to contemplate the seating arrangements.

Lily and Petunia immediately sat in different rows away from each other, leaving a seat empty beside themselves. James glared at Lily and made a move to sit beside Petunia who stopped him by saying, "No way am I sitting beside you Potter. I'm so not in the mood."

James looked at Sirius who shrugged. The pilot's voice rang throughout the plane instructing the passengers to do up their seatbelts. An air hostess bustled down the hall pushing Sirius into the chair beside Petunia during the process and then telling him to do up his seatbelt.

James glared at Sirius who shrugged and did his seatbelt. James finally took his seat beside Lily, huffing noisily.

"Look James, I'm…'" Lily started by saying.

"Save it Evans," he snapped angrily. If she wanted to pretend that nothing would have happened yesterday if Linzi and Sirius had not interrupted she could do it alone! He was tired of her rejection and was almost ready to give up all hope.

Lily opened her mouth and before he could tell her to shut up said, "Listen to me James."

He glared at her then nodded. She continued, "I'm sorry about how I've treated you all along and I've decided to try and be civil. Could we maybe… be friends?"

He stared at her and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

HE was thinking, "She wants to be friends! That's a start. To think that I was going to give up. Like hell, I would ever give up. This is Lily Evans, we belong together."

Suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face startling Lily.

"That would be nice," he said finally.

She smiled at him. The pilots voice surrounded them again as he told the passengers that the plane was about to take off. Lily suddenly lost all color.

"What's wrong?" asked James.

"Nothing… I… I just hate the taking off and landing," she replied, "That's why I hate quidditch. I'm… scared of heights." She seemed rather reluctant to reveal this information. The plane took off and Lily immediately gripped his hand tightly.

"I think I like being friends," thought James with a grin. Neither of them noticed Sirius who was intently observing the interaction between the two.

He smiled inconspicuously thinking," How come I didn't think of that."

**XOXOX**

Ookies!

That's the end of that. Hope you enjoyed the James Sirius interaction.

Read and review.

Lots of love, Zoë.


	16. Plane Ride and A Friendship

Back from vacation and ready to write.

Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

Their plane landed in Toronto, Canada after a long wait. A few minutes on land found Sirius in a frenzy.

"My bag," he cried, "How could they lose my stuff…? It was important." James tried to calm him down, he was unsuccessful.

"But, I changed the…," Said James. He was however cut off by Sirius crying, "Never would have happened if we were traveling by portkey." Several passer bys gave him strange looks.

James tried again, "But, padfoot…" He was once again interrupted by Sirius asking Aaron, "How long will it take to get it back?"

"Two days max," he answered.

"But I need it now," spluttered Sirius," The wedding is just three days away."

"What's so important about it anyways?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"It has the suit I was going to wear for the wedding," he answered.

"It's okay Sirius, your suit will be here soon," said James soothingly.

Sirius stared at him, 'You sure your James Potter, because if you are then what's with the tune."

Sirius calmed slightly and they left the airport. Outside they found a man a woman holding up a board that said "The Evans." They hurried towards their welcoming committee. As soon as they were close enough the hugging and kissing started.

James and Sirius hung back and watched as Lily and Petunia were unwillingly greeted in a very loving fashion.

As soon as the greetings were over James and Sirius were introduced as Lily's friend who were staying over the summer.

"It's very nice to have you her with us," said the lady, "I am Evelyn Evans." The man stepped forward and said, "I am Severus Richards." James and Sirius looked at him in amazement; even Lily seemed amused by this information. Sirius coughed, "ahem iro ahem ny ahem." Lily giggled and then tried to cover it up by placing her hand over her mouth. Severus smiled at her. His smile clearly said, "Lovebirds." James frowned.

Evelyn who had been scrutinizing the two boys whispered, "We're going to have to keep them away from her."

"What was that?" asked Aaron.

She was startled pout of her thinking and shook her head. Severus however grinned and answered, "She thinks that the wedding planner's assistant is a shameless flirt."

"I do not," she countered hotly.

"As long as you don't say that at the altar," he replied with a shrug.

"Evelyn sniffed haughtily and said, "You boys better watch out, she's dangerous."

James and Sirius stared at each other with identical expressions, "Were more dangerous than she could ever be."

XOXOX

They were taken to a hotel where they stayed in a three room suite. Sirius and James were assigned the same room.

While checking their room out Sirius inquired, "Why aren't you bothered by the disappearance of the bag?"

James grinned and stepped towards a suitcase which he threw open, it was filled with deadly looking artifacts. "Because," he answered, "I changed the bags before we left."

"Bloody brilliant," whispered Sirius, 'But, why?"

James waved his hand, closed bag and replied, "The other bag was too small. I was afraid that the things would get damaged so I put our clothes in the other bag."

"That means we don't have to wear suits," grinned Sirius.

There was a knock on the door and Lily entered holding a bag in her right hand.

James groaned, "Sirius, you spoke too soon!"

"What's that?" asked Sirius, confused.

"Your bag, answered Lily, "I was suspicious so I summoned your bag. Surprisingly it was only clothes." She finished the sentence with a frown.

James grinned at Sirius when she finished her sentence. Unfortunately, Lily caught the exchange.

"Their definitely up to something," she thought.

"Were leaving for dinner in twenty minutes," she said.

Before she could leave Sirius opened his mouth, "Have you ever seen such a un-Severuslike person?"

"With his blond hair and blue eyes no one would believe that his name is Severus," James paused, "At least I don't."

"His personality too," put in Lily.

"Yeah Snape's too mean, "Slimy git, I've always thought that it's because he likes me. Thank god I don't swing that way!"

"You mean that he's gay?" asked James with a smirk.

"Actually," said Lily mischievously, "Since this room only has one double bed after today you two are going to be considered gay."

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone. And it's not like anyone's going to believe." The both gasped at the same time.

"Try me! Plus there have been rumors," with that Lily left the room.

"They both looked at each other and then ran for the bed. Sirius jumped on it first and cried, "Bags," James fell beside him.

"Get off," threatened James with his wand.

"No way," retorted Sirius, "You take the couch.

"Why don't you take the lounge?" asked James.

"Because I…" started Sirius but was interrupted by the door opening and Linzi walking in.

She froze in place and looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Sirius was lying on the bed with James leaning over him with a wand in his hand. In other words, it looked wrong.

They both sprang to their feet explaining in jumbled sentences.

"We were just…" started James.

"Fighting for the bed," continued Sirius.

Linzi's eyebrow went farther up and she moved to leave the room. Before the door shut they heard her remark, "You could split the bed with magic. That's what Lily did."

"That little witch," breathed James as soon as the door closed.

**XOXOX**

I'm done. I think this is one of my longer and better chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Read and review. Never forget to review.


	17. Amusement Park

What to write… what to write

What to write… what to write?

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

The next day found the Evans, James and Sirius dying of boredom. They were all sitting in the lounge discussing ways to end their boredom.

"Maybe I'm exaggerating," said James, "but I think I'm going to die if I don't do something now."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "And here I was thinking that you're a lazy git."

James grinned lazily, "And here I was thinking that we're friends."

She frowned as if she had just been scolded. Sirius shifted on the floor.

"Is there anything to do?" he asked.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts and Evelyn and Severus entered the room, smiles on their faces.

"Hi guys" sang Evelyn, "Amazing day isn't it."

"I'm glad someone's happy," Petunia muttered dryly and Sirius agreed, "Sure."

"If you like being…" said James.

"Being bored out of your mid!" finished Sirius.

Severus and Evelyn looked freaked.

"Do they always do that?" breathed Severus.

"You get used to it," answered Lily.

"That is so freaky," said Evelyn. Everyone turned their bored eyes towards her.

"I'm serious, "she elaborated.

"You liar," gasped Sirius, "I'm Sirius."

"You are just," Evelyn paused, "… Weird."

Sirius immediately gave her one of his charming grins. She relented slightly.

"Or maybe not."

"Who has time to pick up my wedding dress?" asked Evelyn after a moment of awkward silence.

"When I said I was bored, I did not,' said James, "Let me repeat… did not mean this!"

"No, duh," commented Sirius.

"Does that mean no?" asked Evelyn, "Because I was going to give you my car to do whatever you want with it. Go to an amusement park maybe."

"On second thoughts…" said Sirius.

"It doesn't sound so bad," finished James.

"I thought so," said Evelyn.

"Lily looked amused, "Do you even know what an amusement park is?"

"Of course I do," said Sirius putting on a princely voice.

"Remus told us," put in James, "Never been to one though."

Evelyn coughed, "They all looked at her. She held out the keys,"Who can drive?" she continued, "And has a drivers license."

Lily and Petunia raised their hands and then tow seconds later James raised his hand.

"James," Lily whispered, "Put down your hand."

His hand dropped and Sirius laughed.

XOXOX

With Petunia driving they picked up the dress and continued on to the amusement park James and Sirius were excited out of their mind. After every two minutes one of them would be sure to ask, "Are we there yet?"

After 30 minutes into the ride Petunia finally blew up, " STOP ASKING THAT BLASTED QUESTION."

James and Sirius turned towards each other, with awed expressions.

"Did you hear that?" asked Sirius. James nodded.

"Hear what?" asked Lily out of curiosity.

"She just capitalized… everything!" breathed James.

"I thought only you could do that," whispered Sirius, like it was all some big secret.

Lily smiled, reminiscing the time she had blown up at James. Sirius had always accused her of capitalizing everything.

XOXOX

Sirius felt like he would burst of happiness. There was sugar in the amusement park. Remus never ever let him have sugar! Never!

"In your face Moony," he thought triumphantly.

In the five minutes they had been there Lily already felt like Sirius was drunk… on sugar! James was laughing at Sirius who was stuffing his face with cotton candy.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's not allowed to have sugar," grinned James, "He gats a brain freeze every time he does."

"Ouch," lily felt his pain," Stop him then!"

James looked at her incredulously, "You think I want to die?!"

"That bad huh?" she whispered.

He shrugged at her and then winked as if to say, "Find out… if you dare!" She felt two different emotions, infuriation at his confidence and a fluttery feeling in her stomach when he winked.

Luckily, Petunia took control of the situation.

"No more sugar," she ordered. Sirius stopped his running around in shock and then pouted but Petunia was unaffected. Sirius reluctantly squeezed himself between James and Lily for protection.

"So…" asked Petunia, "Where do you want to go first?"

"Ooh ooh," said Sirius pointing at the rollercoaster, "The rollercoaster," he continued proudly, "I read the name." He then looked at his three companions expectantly, as if expecting a reward. Lily awkwardly patted his head and James laughed but Sirius looked satisfied.

They had to wait in line for ten minutes. At the end there was only space for two. Nobody wanted to go with Sirius while Petunia wanted to with nobody so Lily and James got their turn together.

As soon as they were all buckled up the ride started. Lily who had been there many timed before let out a scream of enjoyment. When they plummeted downwards James laughed. Lily looked at him thinking, "He looks so carefree and cute, not like when he laughs at Snape."

She was brought out of her reverie by her own scream as she plummeted downwards again. She didn't have time to ponder her thoughts after that.

After them Petunia and Sirius took their turn. During this time James spotted a photographer. He pulled Lily towards the man, put his arm around her and said, "Take a picture, please!"

The man snapped a shot and gave them the outcome. Lily took the picture and waited for it to reveal itself.

"Why is it like that?' asked James looking over her shoulder.

"It probably came out wrong," said Lily untruthfully.

He swore than ran towards Sirius who was puking and Petunia who looked nearly sick.

Lily looked at the picture which had come out perfectly and unconsciously smiled noticing how they looked perfect together. Gathering her thought she made a move to throw it. Somehow, she couldn't do it and ended up putting it in her purse.

**XOXOX**

It seems like Lily is developing feelings for James but trying to ignore them.

I wonder what will happen next. It probably depends on … me!

Next chapter will hopefully be the wedding. I'll try to make it as funny as possible.

**P.S:** Whenever I look at my story stats I notice that I have more page views than reviews. So when you guys read please review, it makes my day.

Hopefully with this chapter my reviews will hit 200.

**P.P.S: **If you want to read a good story read Nobody sees me wishing. Sirius/Oc. Amazing story. Take my word for it!

Thank you for reading, Zoe!!


	18. Fall or Drop

Okay doesn't kill me but this is not the wedding.

The problem is that I don't know anything about Christian weddings so if anyone could tell me in their review it would be easier and faster to write.

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

It was the day of the wedding and Lily was talking to her aunt. She was trying to warn her against James and Sirius. Evelyn, however, didn't want to hear about it.

"Their too sweet," she insisted, "Sirius has that wonderful smile and James is such a gentleman, remember what he did yesterday?"

"Yes, I do," she answered forcing a smile, "He caught that bit… girl when she fell.

"More like dropped on him," she thought bitterly.

**Flashback:**

_They had gotten home from the amusement park and Lily Evans was still battling her emotions. They were told by Mr. and Mrs. Evans that the bride and groom were in the reception hall where the wedding was to be held._

_So, they started towards the hall hoping to find Severus or Evelyn to deliver the dress. While, they were walking, and admiring the decorations in the hall when there was a scream and a thump. Lily and Petunia who were ahead looked back to find James and Sirius sprawled on the ground with a scantily dressed girl over them._

_Sirius, who was suffering from a very bad headache, groaned and moaned. The girl rolled over and lay down on the floor_

_James pushed himself up pulling Sirius with him the asked, "Are you okay?"_

_At that moment, Severus and Evelyn arrived._

"_What happened?" they gasped. All four shrugged at them._

_The girl moved. She got herself off the floor and then promptly fell onto James who was closest to her. He steadied her and then blushed when she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Lily who was watching the exchange, along with everyone else, felt her stomach being clenched tightly._

_Severus who had a worried look on his face asked, "Are you okay Jessica?"_

"_I think my ankle's twisted," she whimpered._

"_Okay then I'm sure that at least one of you can bandage up a twisted foot, "said Evelyn._

_When no one answered she prompted them, "Well?"_

"_I can," offered James._

_Sirius, still under the effects of sugar and headaches gasped, "And you never told me." He then threw himself on Evelyn and sobbed. Evelyn patted his head and tried to calm him down while, Severus looked at Sirius murderously._

_After Sirius had calmed down, Severus smiled and said, "Well what are you waiting for then? Take her to her room and bandage that foot."_

_Severus asked the girl, whose name was Jessica, "Can you walk?" She shook her head and pouted._

_Suddenly Sirius cried out, "Prongsie can carry her!"_

_James glared at Sirius and then looked hopefully at Severus, who shook his head and received a dirty look as well. James sighed defeated and picked up Jessica bridal style. She took the chance to put her arms around his neck._

_Lily shot daggers at the back of James' head. This didn't go unnoticed by Jessica who smirked at Lily._

_Lily seethed thinking, "Who does she think she is??"_

_Jessica turned her head towards James and said as innocently as possible, "I don't think your girlfriend is very happy about this."_

_James looked confused, "I don't have one."_

"_The redhead?" asked Jessica._

_James laughed, "I wish!"_

_That response didn't particularly please Jessica but she smirked anyways and flirted, "In that case you are kind of cute."_

"_Wow, she likes me," thought James, "I have to explain that I don't like her like that."_

_Not far off Lily's heart skipped a beat at the sound of a laugh and then something clenched her stomach unpleasantly once again, when she heard the words ,"girlfriend" and "cute". She looked at James and Jessica who were once again talking. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach but then finally gave in thinking, "I can still pretend not to like him." In her heart she knew this wasn't true, so she left the scene as quickly as possible taking Sirius with her._

**End of Flashback:**

Lily's eyes flashed when she thought about Jessica.

"Who is this Jessica?" she asked curiously.

"The wedding planner's assistant," answered Evelyn rolling her eyes and then adding, "Slut" for good measure.

Lily nodded and then resumed her explanation of why Evelyn should be wary of James and Sirius.

XOXOX

**Meanwhile:**

Some place else James and Sirius were also talking about the wedding.

James started the conversation, "Sirius!"

Sirius did not answer but looked away angrily.

James laughed, "What's wrong Padfoot? Why are you giving me the silent treatment?'

Sirius exclaimed, suddenly animated, "Why didn't you stop me from making a fool of myself? Lily gave me medicine! She took me away and she hates me!"

James shrugged, "You made me carry Jessica!"

"Big deal!" yawned Sirius, "At least Lily got jealous."

"What was that?' asked James.

"Oh nothing," replied Sirius.

"Is everything all ready?" asked James after an understanding pause.

"Ooh yeah," smirked Sirius, "The dung bombs no, stink pellets, dynamite stick things, the rats and frogs, and the fireworks."

James frowned, "I never knew about the frogs or fireworks."

"I don't really like rats but frogs," Plus I had to use magic! It's unheard of the Marauders having no magic in their pranks."

James smiled, it sounded good to him.

**XOXOX**

I have most of the scenes for next chapter written down but I need to know how a wedding goes.

**P.S:** I want to change the name of the story, any suggestions?

**P.P.S:** I'm not getting enough reviews. About eighty people have this story on their alert list but I only get about 12 reviews every chapter. So I should get more than 12 reviews, by different readers this chapter.

**P.P.P.S: **The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be!

Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.


	19. Weddings and Kisses

Wedding day is here!

It's not funny but I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

**XOXOX**

Lily sighed, satisfied with her work. She had been unable to warn Evelyn of Sirius and James, but she had managed to get Severus wary of them.

She had also made plans to counter anything the better half of the Marauders might come up with. Now all that was left was to get ready for the wedding which was four hours later at 12 o'clock.

She shuddered; just the thought of curling her hair did that.

"At least I can use magic now," she thought.

XOXOX

Everyone was in place for the wedding, well, everyone but Lily. The Evans were seated by age and the last seat next to James was empty waiting for Lily.

James thought about his conversation with Jessica. He had told her that he was… His thoughts were suddenly obscured by a familiar scent, one of watermelon and honeysuckle. He looked to his left and found Lily sitting down looking gorgeous in a red spaghetti strap, knee- length dress with gold glitter here and there.

James looked at her open- mouthed, until she glared at him. He grinned sweetly at her and said, "You look beautiful!"

She didn't say anything but leaned forward letting her red curls cover her face.

James was confused, why was everyone giving him the silent treatment?

The wedding started so he turned his attention to the altar. When the groom started his vows James couldn't take it anymore. He nudged Lily, she glared at him. Unaffected, she did it again.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Don't you have something to do?" she asked furiously, "Like annoy your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," he protested. What was it with people and his girlfriends?

Lily sighed dramatically, "Jessica?"

Suddenly understanding dawned on James.

"She's jealous!" he thought, unbelievingly.

Lily watched expectantly while his expression changed from confused to understanding to disbelief.

He started to explain, "I told her that I do not…"

He was cut of by the priest saying, "You may kiss the bride."

The audience applauded and soon everyone was filing out of the place. Lily sat there with her mouth open. Then she got up and smacked James across his face saying, "You made me miss the wedding!"

James watched her long legs disappear with one hand on his cheek. Sirius laughed and flung his arm around James' shoulders.

"I think she's mad, mate!" he said.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," growled James in return and then stormed off.

Sirius laughed, "Those two are made for each other!"

XOXOX

James and Sirius were congratulating Evelyn and Severus on their wedding, Marauder style, before the reception started.

"Well, we just want to say…" started Sirius.

"That we had a wonderful time and we…" grinned James.

"Know that you love us and…"

"We love you as well and we hope that…"

"You won't forget us and name your first…"

"Daughter Jazmine Serena Manning."

"And you guys are the perfect couple so…"

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Manning," they both finished off together.

After that amazing speech Severus took them aside to talk.

"I know you guys are up to something," he said sternly, "But whatever you do, don't do anything to Sirius."

"Why doesn't anyone tell James not to do something?" asked Sirius indignantly.

James rolled his eyes, "Drama queen."

Sirius gasped, "Am not."

James grinned, "Are so."

"Boys," said Severus sternly, "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir," they both answered, "And do we have permission?"

"Do what you want, I love a laugh," smiled Severus, "But if anyone finds out, I didn't know a thing."

"Marauders promise," they both promised.

XOXOX

The time for the cake to be cut came before the dances. Everyone crowded around the newlyweds. As soon as the knife was in their entwined hands Sirius and James held their hands. The cake was cut and… nothing happened. Their minds went whirring, trying to think up an explanation.

James looked at Sirius, thinking that he had messed up when there was a bang and the ceiling threw down a billion flowers.

Everyone watched in amazement when a hundred doves flew in through the blasted window and gobbled up the flowers before they fell.

They both looked at each other and then a Lily with sudden realization. They communicated through their eyes, Lily Evans would pay dearly.

XOXOX

The first dance started and James and Sirius had a plan. The music started and James walked up to Lily asking for a dance.

She glared at him but was reprimanded and told to dance by Linzi.

The song started, James knew that he would have to keep Lily busy long enough for the plan to be put into action.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go_

James placed a hand on her waist taking hold of one of her hands. She placed her free one on his shoulder._  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

James smiled, the song reminded him of someone, he pulled Lily closer, she didn't resist._  
I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

Lily loosened up, leaning into James. He whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." She ignored him, trying to enjoy the moment, she didn't want to talk._  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby_

He put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes sparkled in the dim light. He explained himself, "I don't like Jessica like that."

She looked into his eyes, he continued encouraged, "I told her I love someone else." Her heart beat extra fast._  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_They both looked away from each other._  
I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go_

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded shyly._  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go..._

"I like you a lot," he said, "Why won't you give me a chance."

She ignored his comment, her brain was in overdrive.

"You'll hurt me just like everyone else you dumped," she whispered._  
I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

"I won't," he protested softly.

"I…" she couldn't trust him, "You promise?"_  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you what I'm going to be is, in…_

"Marauders promise," he whispered tilting her chin and kissing her._  
Complete...  
_

They pulled away from each other and found everyone staring. Lily stood there like a deer caught in head lights then she fled leaving James looking shocked.

At Lily's exit the lights went out and the floor started shaking.

"Earthquake," shouted some unknown person.

Everyone gasped as the light were turned on again just to find frogs and rats running around. Every one screamed, well… everyone except James, Sirius and a child.

The child giggled picking up a frog and stuffing its leg into his mouth and giggling out, "Frog legs." Then he clapped while his shocked mother pulled the frog out.

Sirius was laughing at the success of the prank while James stood there feeling empty.

James was first going to go and find Lily to get some answers and then he would kill his very best friend, Sirius Black.

"Is she angry, upset or confused?" he pondered as he went to find out.

**XOXOX**

Okay, so it wasn't funny. I changed my mind last minute, but I hope you liked it anyways! I figured that stalling the last scene would get me nowhere so I put it up! If anyone is not satisfied, please tell me and I will rewrite the whole chapter but only if you have a good reason.

Thank you for reading and **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**.


	20. Fireworks!

Hi guys! Chapter 20, I think: D

**Warning: Abnormally cheesy and mushy ending!!!**

Don't say I didn't warn you :-)

**Disclaimer:** All HP Characters belong to J..

**XOXOX**

James found Lily in her room cowering on the bed covered in a thick substance.

"What is that?" he asked her, cautiously.

"I don't know she answered in a wobbly voice, "I think its honey." Her voice strengthened, "But you know what it is, don't you?"

He ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he did know what it was. Sirius and he had come up with it. He whispered the counter- spell making it disappear.

She looked at him suspiciously, "You did that didn't you?"

"Of course not. It was Sirius; I'll talk to him…"

She frowned and he suddenly noticed the tear stains on her face.

"Are you crying, Evans?" he asked, "Because if any one should be crying, it's me!"

"Go away James," she growled.

"No!" he said exasperatedly, "I want answers today! Why do you always reject me? What have I done you? Do you hate me? Are you ashamed that you kissed me? Please, do tell, because I can not wait for the rest of my life…"

She replied in a soft barely noticeable voice, "I reject you because I'm scared of being hurt. Contrary to your beliefs, you have humiliated me in every way possible. I don't hate you, that's impossible for me to accomplish and I am definitely not ashamed of kissing you. I just need some time."

He stood at the doorway. Clearly hesitating, "I don't think I can spare any more for you, but you know where to find me!"

He left the room, leaving Lily to her tears.

XOXOX

James returned to the hall. The time was by then 4 o'clock.

He went and seated himself by Petunia. Mistake!

"Remind me never to dance with you!" she taunted.

Linzi scolded her and made her change places.

"Where is she?" asked Linzi.

"In her room," he answered.

"Love sure stinks!"

"You're telling me"

"She'll come around. I've seen the happiness you give her."

James nodded, ending the conversation. Linzi sighed getting up to find Lily and play Mom.

James felt someone take her place. He heard Aaron's voice.

"You better not hurt her!" he warned. James nodded no need to declare that she had hurt him.

Aaron shook his head, "Well then, welcome to the family."

James smiled at the irony.

XOXOX

Linzi entered Lily's room ready to scold her but her heart melted when she saw her in tears.

"Sweetheart," she whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so lost Mom," she answered, hiccupping.

She did look lost on her bed, hugging her knees and crying her eyes out with her make up running.

"He loves you baby," Linzi said, "I've seen it in his eyes."

Lily shook her head, sending the copper curls flying. Linzi smiled at her stubbornness.

"Then get over him and live life," laughed Linzi.

"I cant," she sobbed, "That's the problem"

'Then you better catch him," advised Linzi, "There may be many fish in the water but there are even more fishers."

"Mom?" murmured Lily.

"I'm sure he would never hurt you; love," continued Linzi, "Go for it."

Lily stood up and took out her wand straightening herself up, "I'm going to claim what belongs to me!" she announced.

"That's my girl."

XOXOX

Sirius and James were setting up the fireworks as the sun set at 7 o'clock.

"Why did you do that to Lily?" asked James.

"How was I supposed to know that you would kiss her, today of all days?" he counter attacked.

James understood. Sirius was right, how could Sirius have known, if James himself had not known.

"I told her that I can't wait anymore," said James.

"Good going mate," supported Sirius.

From inside he thought, "I wonder if I can kill him with a firework through his nose and make it look like an accident."

"She told me that she didn't hate me," continued James.

Sirius fumed, "I wonder if I can kill him with a firework through his nose and one in his mouth and make it look like an accident."

"And she told me that she wasn't ashamed of kissing me!" James finished.

"Okay maybe I can stuff one up his nose another in his mouth and one up his ass and still make it look like an accident," thought Sirius.

He lit a match and set it to the firework; it went roaring through the sky and exploded.

James and Sirius carried identical grins as guests came running out.

XOXOX

Lily searched the whole hall for James and her face fell when she could not spot James or Sirius. It lifted when there was an explosion, she had found them!

She ran outside with the rest of the guests. Sure enough she found James and Sirius grinning at their latest accomplishment. She hurried towards James and tapped him on the back. He turned around and was surprised when she threw her around him and kissed him there and in front of everyone.

Needless to say, he did not protest but instead smiled against her lips and relaxed. His arms encircled her waist and hers played with his hair.

They could hear cat calls amongst the fireworks but they were to busy making their own fireworks. Lily pulled back and whispered, her eyes twinkling, "I may have fallen for you Mr. Potter."

"Me to Mrs. Potter," he blushed realizing what he had said, "Sorry."

"I don't mind," she laughed, "I like the sound of that."

He smiled and pulled her into another kiss ignoring the retching sounds Sirius was providing them with.

**XOXOX**

I distinctly remember warning you about the cheesiness.

Anyways, that might or might not be the end!

It's all up to you; all you have to do is vote. I have the poll up on my profile page. You guys have one week, but for the time being Killer Project is over.


End file.
